Randal Osborn
| headers = | image = NoPicAvailable.png | width = | caption = | card = | en_name = | en_manga_name = | en_anime_name = | ja_trans_name = Kyosuke Hamano | other_names = | hide_nicknames = | nicknames = | ja_name = | romaji_name = | ko_name = | hanja_name = | ko_rr_name = | ko_trans_name = | ar_name = | fil_name = | fr_name = | de_name = | el_name = | it_name = | pt_name = | es_name = | th_name = | birthdate = | deathdate = | age = 19 | height = | weight = | gender = Male | blood_type = | favorite_food = | least_favorite_food = | relatives = | dimension = | royal_title = | house = | reign = | millennium_item = | predecessor = | successor = | occupation = | organization = | previous_occupation = | previous_organization = | gang = | previous_gang = | school = | dormitory = | duels = | games = | tournament1 = | result1 = | tournament2 = | result2 = | tournament3 = | result3 = | tournament4 = | result4 = | tournament5 = | result5 = | tournament6 = | result6 = | tournament7 = | result7 = | team = | deck = | anime_deck = Load | manga_deck = | hide_video_game_decks = | fmr_deck = | dor_deck = | ntr_deck = | wc4_deck = | wc6_deck = | wc08_deck = | wc09_deck = | wc10_deck = | wc11_deck = | gx02_deck = | gx04_deck = | gx06_deck = | tf04_deck = | tf05_deck = | tf06_deck = | gx03_deck = | ydt1_deck = | bam_deck = | zdc1_deck = | md_deck = | dar_deck = | duli_deck = | deck_master = | deck_leader = | deck_cost = | manga_debut = | anime_debut = | book_debut = | video_game_debut = | events = | hide_appearances = | appears_in_manga = | appears_in_anime = | appears_in_books = | appears_in_video_games = | appears_in_gb = | appears_in_gbc = | appears_in_gba = | appears_in_gamecube = | appears_in_nds = | appears_in_wii = | appears_in_3ds = | appears_in_pc = | appears_in_ps = | appears_in_ps2 = | appears_in_psp = | appears_in_xbox = | appears_in_mobile = | appears_in_other = | en_voice = Eli Jay | ja_voice = Ryotaro Okiayu | ar_voice = | fr_voice = | de_voice = | el_voice = | it_voice = | pt_voice = | es_voice = }} Randal Osborn Design Appearance Personality Abilities Etymology Biography Relationships Other appearances Deck Randal uses a Load Deck, His overall strategy centers on swarming lesser monsters in order to bring stronger monsters or his ace card, "Powerload Dragon", Most of the cards he use are often Level 4 or 8 that has effect that can Special Summoned themselve or modify their Level to 8 and overwhelm his opponents through sheer force or mass destruction, while controlling the field. Randal is also a very flexible Duelist who can shift strategies between duels, Duels Trivia References Notes Navigation